


The Beginning

by Geekygirl05



Series: My Two Alphas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Big Brother Dean, Big Brother Sam, Brother/Sister Incest, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fights, Finger Sucking, First Time, Full Shift Werewolves, Guilty Dean, Guilty Sam, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Impala, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Knotting, Marking, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Reader, One True Pairing, Oral Sex, POV Multiple, Protective Bobby Singer, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Reader-Interactive, Sick Character, Sickfic, Somnophilia, Unconscious Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Winchester Sister, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl05/pseuds/Geekygirl05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the baby in the Winchester family had its drawbacks. It didn't help you were the only omega surrounded by alphas.  But how do you decide which brother to become mates with, you love them both? A nasty turn with heat sickness has the brothers making choices for all of you that will affect everyone's future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dean is 21, Sam is 17 and you are 16. This deals with underage sex, dub-con caused by sickness and Alpha Omega dynamics, yep incest, but not between the brothers.
> 
> My first fic!! Comments please!!!

      Being raised by three alphas is difficult. When not being yelled at by John, your dad, you have to deal with your two older brothers, Sam and Dean. They are all alphas. Let it be known that the universe sucks because you the baby in the family, the only girl in the family also happen to be the only omega in the family. It hasn't really been an issue in the past, sure you’ve always had a thing for both Sam and Dean, but it did get much worse when they both presented. We all knew they were alphas from birth, but when their pheromones kicked in, you knew you were done for.  
      Dean presented young, as do many first born alphas, He was only 13. Sam wasn't far behind presenting when he was 15. Once they both presented your life became increasingly difficult. Trying to focus in a house surrounded by the most gorgeous looking and smelling alphas was, well, distracting. It's accepted in society for siblings to mate, it's actually encouraged, to keep packs together. But for you to have to decide between Sam or Dean is unfair, it seems cruel. How can you deny one brother his sibling omega mate? That's what sibling omegas are designed for! It's unfair that your mom died before she could have more pups, more options for mates amongst the siblings. And you don’t have any extended family for one of the brothers to choose an omega from. But it really isn't your problem. The boys will have to decide who gets to claim you, as is traditional in families with odd numbers of pups. You're just scared that one of them might get hurt or killed. It happens more often than you’d like to think.  
      Your first heat hit a few months ago, you had just turned 16. Sam, now 17 and Dean, 21, were beside themselves. John had to step in and isolate you from the boys. He didn't want you to get hurt. The boys took it pretty rough, but it was nothing compared to what you had to go through. It was undoubtedly the worst pain of your life. The toys you had bought in preparation did little to satisfy your desires and you developed ‘heat sickness’. You hardly slept due to the fevers, and couldn't really eat, since you threw everything back up. After your heat finally subsided, you were a wreck for a week after. You couldn't function and John finally allowed the boys to help you while he went out on a case.  
      They were amazing. They cooked for you. They helped you eat, helped you walk to the bathroom, they even cleaned out your room from the mess of your heat. You felt slightly embarrassed by it all but were reminded by Sam that heat sickness can be fatal. They didn't seem to mind really. You as the omega had always taken care of them growing up. It was nice to see them in the compassionate and protective mode of alpha for once. They didn't even tease you or play any pranks on you while you were sick. It made you love them both in a whole new light.  
      John insisted on supplying you with heat suppressants, especially if he and the boys would all be out of town on a case. It was too dangerous to leave an unmated omega home with the possible risk of heat hitting. You had been taking them since your first heat ended, and you could stomach food again. They weren't too bad. They did curb your desires. You didn't find yourself staring at the boys while they worked out or washed the Impala anymore. You could focus a bit more even if they were pushing arousal scents in the same room as you, unlike before when you wouldn't be able to concentrate and had to take an extra long shower that night. You even stopped fantasizing about them when they left on cases. It was weird to not focus on them like you had grown used to.  
      The boys had been out on a separate case from John. John swore his hunt was too dangerous so he gave them one he thought they could handle. Sam is still only 17, but he is taller than Dean so he can get by looking older. They all left about two weeks ago. John called yesterday saying he had to track the vampire nest, who decided to flee instead of fight and that he wouldn’t be home for another week at least. Dean called and said they would be leaving the motel in Washington and should be back in Kansas in about a week. You spend the day cleaning and gathering any of your stuff that you had left out over the last few weeks. The house looks nice, it was fortunate that you were able to squat this house so easily. As you bend over to take out the trash you feel it. The first signs of a heat.  
      Forgetting the trash you run to the kitchen and grab some water. You swore after that first heat you never wanted to be that sick again, water is a must. You also grab a bag of beef jerky and some saltine crackers. You head to your room and get out your toys, stashed under the bed. You try to prep as much as you can as quickly as you can, knowing you won’t be of much use for the next few days, and that's if you don't get sick again. You struggle as the pain and rising temperatures hit you quicker and quicker. You leave your clothes on the floor and curl up into bed. Laying down helps, you can breathe a little easier. As the next wave hits, you reach for a toy. It helps a little, but you don’t feel comfortable or relieved, just prolonged. It's as if the toy just pauses the pain in place, it doesn't get any better, and it stops it from getting worse for a short time, yet it never takes away the pain. Even your inflatable knot toy, which works the best for this sort of thing, doesn't ever really help you feel relieved or comfortable enough to be able to sleep.  
      According to your research, and the few omegas you’ve been able to talk to, it's because you need an alpha. Alphas during a heat have multiple purposes, besides knotting and hopeful breeding, they also provide a comfort to the omegas once knotted. The omega needs skin contact in order to get the right levels of pheromones to feel relieved. This is provided by the alpha during and after the knotting process. It helps that alphas will naturally begin to rut when they smell omegas in heat, they desire the knotting process as much as the omega needs it. This is also why it's so dangerous to be an unmated omega in heat. Knowing all of this doesn't really help when dealing with the pain.  
      After using your first toy, you are able to get a little sleep. When you wake you drink some water and try to eat. You quickly end up in the bathroom vomiting. You begin to worry that your heat will turn to heat sickness again. The fear and dread of that do not help with the aching pain in your gut and crotch. You crawl into bed and reach for another toy. It helps but doesn't heal. You try to sleep but wake up not feeling rested. Over the course of two days, you hardly eat, barely sleep and are in so much pain you’ve run out of tears to cry and pain killers to take. You have been reduced to a sobbing, whining mess. You lose track of the days. You’re pretty sure you're going to die here. You are so destroyed by the heat that you don't hear them enter the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys come home and have to make decisions.

      The boys get home a few days early, Dean was sick of diner food and wanted some of your home-cooked meals. He enters the house first and freezes, Sam runs into him.

      “Dude, what gives…” Sam smells it too. They rush to your room calling out your name. They are shocked by what they find. Their little sister in bed, naked, and not moving. The room smells like sickness and vomit, you look pale and withered as if you haven't eaten in days. Dean goes to the bathroom and gets a cold washcloth. Sam starts to move you into a more comfortable position, you had been laying sideways on the bed and arched backward with your legs in a haphazard shape. At the first touch of someone they hear your ragged voice croak,

      “Alpha…” Sam exiles a breath he didn't know he had been holding in and continued to carefully shift your legs. You cry out in pain at the movement and Sam winces.

     “Jesus, Sam, be careful! You don't want to cause her any more pain.”

     “I know I’m trying, but I don't think it would matter at this point. She’s in a ton of pain Dean.”

     “Ya I know.” Dean moves the cloth over your chest and neck, moving up and wiping hair off of your face as he goes. Your whole body is covered in sweat. Sam is starting to close your legs when he spots something,

     “Dean. Should we pull it out?” Dean notices where Sam is looking. There is a toy still inside of you, your inflatable knot toy.

     “No, we don't know how long she's had it in, if we pull too early it could hurt her more.”

     “Okay, but after 30 minutes she’ll need it out.” Dean just nods. He continues to wipe your body down being extra gentle when he gets to your swollen groin. Last time this happened John had kept them away from you. Dean and Sam both believe that being separated from the alphas is what led you to being so sick. Now John isn't here, but Dean also doesn't want to do something that you’ll hate him for later. He doesn't want to push you into anything and he knows that you aren't completely in your right mind at the moment.

      Another “Alpha please…” comes out of you. Its such a weak voice and it's driving Dean nuts. He wants nothing more than to take you in his arms and fuck and knot you. He knows its his alpha instinct kicking in. He wants to make you feel better so you will smell like yourself again and not this sick version of your omega scent. He finishes wiping down your face. He can see that you look a little more comfortable so he and Sam leave the room.

      “What are we gonna do?” Sam asks.

      “You read up on this shit after the last time. What do you remember?”

      “Um, unmated omegas suffer worse than mated omegas. It will progressively get worse every time they have a heat. It can be fatal if untreated,” Sam lists the details, he knows there is more but he is distracted having to fight back his alpha urges to run in and knot you till you scream.

      “How do we treat it?”

      “All I could find was about knotting or claiming. The research all says that she’ll need an alpha to knot her. If it doesn't get any better she may need to be claimed.”

      “I know we talked about dating her and finding out if she had a preference for one of us. But we might not be able to do that…one of us is gonna have to knot her.”

      “I think you’re right. But how do we decide?” Sam asks. He knows that packs have been torn apart fighting over omegas. He’s never challenged Dean for anyone, but he can’t help think about the loss in his life should you be claimed by anyone other than him. Dean thinks about it for a minute before asking,

      “How do you feel right now?”

       “Like I want to go in there and knot and claim her so she isn't in pain anymore.”

      “Okay. If I told you I felt the same thing how does that make you feel?” Dean asks. He has a theory, but he wants to make sure first. This could go south real quick if he isn't 100% positive, but Dean thinks he knows his brother well enough that this may work.

      “I…feel…okay with that, I guess. She's your sister too, so she’s as much a possible mate for you as she is for me,” Sam still isn't sure where this is leading. He knows that Dean has studied more pack politics than he has so he lets Dean continue.

     “Does it make you jealous, or do you have the urge to shift and rip me apart?”

     “No, not really.”

     “Then its settled!” Dean exclaims smiling.

      “Dean, what are you talking about?”

      “Sam, the only reason omega siblings end up mating one alpha sibling is due to pack hierarchy and jealousy. If you’re not bothered about me claiming her, and I’m not bothered with you claiming her, then who's to say we can’t both claim her?”

      “I guess I’ve never thought of it. It is an old custom, not usually practiced anymore. But…ya…I guess you’re right. It really doesn't bother you if I claim her?”

      “Not really. I’ve seen the way you two hang out and read together. It seems perfectly natural to me. And you’re sure you're okay with me claiming her?”

      “Ya, same thing. I see how much she loves cooking for you and the way you too spar is pretty awesome.”

      “Okay then its settled, we both claim her, if she'll have us. I am pulling rank though. I’m oldest, I go first. I’m hoping that she’ll be a little bit better once we get an alpha with her.”

     “Me too. I’ll go get some food ready, if this works hopefully she’ll be able to keep some food down. She needs to eat, just…be gentle with her. She may not take this situation too well.”

     “Sam, she's our sister. I expect her to try to rip me apart before I can knot her.” He rubs his hand up the back of his neck, a nervous tick, “I’m actually hoping that she's delirious enough to not know what's happening. I don't want to have to fight her during this. She's already so weak.” Dean turns and walks back into the room. He feels like he's been given an order that he doesn't want to carry out. He shuts the door behind him.

      Dean gently calls your name. No response. He takes his shirt off and leaves it by the bed. He continues to undress watching your labored breathing and hearing you wince and whine in pain. Dean hates everything about this situation. He would've liked your first time with him to be fun and enjoyable but this is dire and an emergency. He hates to think what would have happened had they come home another day later. Would you even have still been alive? Dean shudders, and reminds himself to focus on what you need right now, your omega will scent his emotions quickly enough. You need a strong, positive and caring alpha and he plans to be just that. He finishes undressing and calls your name again. He hears the tiniest, scratchiest voice whisper back,

      “Alpha?”

      “Ya, baby girl it's me.” He uses his nickname for you, he still isn’t sure if you know it's him or just a random alpha, he shudders at that thought. He climbs under the covers but doesn't move toward you yet. He watches as your face scrunches up to cry, but no tears are released. All he can see in your face is pain.

      “Alpha please…make it stop….please Alpha…” It's whispered back through sobbing breaths. Dean slides closer and gently caresses your cheeks with his thumb. Your breathing gets faster as you feel an Alpha touching you. He moves an arm around to your back and one under you and pulls you close to him. He moves your face into his neck and you begin scenting him as he says things like “Shh, it's okay” and “I’ve got you now” and “everything’ll be okay.” You inhale deeply and are hit by a feeling of calm. He gently strokes your back and it's helping your breathing to slow down a little.

    “What...what are you doing?” Your voice is weak and slightly muffled because your face is stilled pressed into his neck, but Dean can hear your fear.

     “Shh. It's okay baby girl. I’m here to help you.”

     “No…” You were going to say more but you cry out instead.

      “Shh, take it easy.” Dean was starting to prepare for a fight, but another wave of heat hit you at that moment. Dean slowly lowers his hand from your back to your ass. He can feel that you are sopping wet. There wasn't this much slick when they found you. Dean realizes that him being there is causing your body to prep for him. He starts to get hard knowing that your body wants him there, agrees with his desires. He moves his hand to gently pull the toy out of your opening. You whine in pain and the feeling of loss. He tosses it over the side of the bed to the floor, excited that he gets to be the replacement. He slowly moves a finger over your folds and you whimper. He then moves his finger in between and finds your clit, he gently presses on it. You gasp as pleasure finally hits you after days of pure agony. He continues to caress your clit gently as your body starts to open up to him.

      “Alpha please” you moan for him. All you can think right now is alpha. You need him to fill you, to knot you, to hold you. But you can’t get the words out and you’re too weak to physically make it happen for yourself. You need him to understand. You grab the back of his head and pull him down toward your face. You kiss him passionately, hoping he’ll understand that you are willing for him to do whatever he needs to.

      Dean kisses back. It's such an awesome kiss. He's been dreaming of this for years, known that he's wanted to be with you ever since he presented. He hopes the kiss is you giving consent, he’s still not sure you know what is happening. His hard on is becoming uncomfortable and knows that the needs to do something about it. He moves his fingers down further into your opening. They slide right in, there is so much slick this is just a formality step. You moan into the kiss and he uses the chance to move his tongue in between your open lips. He pumps his fingers a few times before sliding them out and up toward his mouth. He breaks away from the kiss to suck on his fingers. Dean can’t believe it. You taste how he dreamed you would, how your sweet smell would taste. He misses your omega scent, its been covered up by the sickness. His cock definitely needs to be worked now.

      You feel a sense of hope as he moves you onto your back. The kiss must have worked. The movement hurts but not as much as your core. It's on fire and throbbing, you need a knot to stop the pain. Your legs slide open begging to be spread wider. You feel the tip of a cock touch your folds and you moan, in the hope that relief is on its way.

      Dean still isn't sure if you are coherent. Your eyes haven't opened yet. Dean’s internal struggle causes him to pause, his alpha is pushing him to knot you, yet he wants you to be willing, to not let the sickness force you into letting a random alpha have his way with you.

     “Are you okay with this?” Dean hopes you understand what he is asking.

     “Alpha please, knot me…I need your knot…” Dean’s heart sinks. He wanted you to acknowledge him, not his alpha. He feels you trying to buck your hips up, to create friction, to satiate the heat. Dean sighs and gently grabs your hips as he slowly pushes into you and stops. He knows this is your first time, even with omega slick it might not be too comfortable for you. He is patient, he waits. He feels you start to shift so he pushes farther in.

      You can feel him going slow. You don't understand why. Everything in your body and brain is telling you that you need this. You don't fight back, you let it happen. Finally, he bottoms out, you have never felt so full before, even with all of the toys you’ve used. It feels amazing.

      Dean feels amazing, he waits as you adjust to him. He then starts to pull out slowly. He pumps in and out a few times in the same slow rhythm before you start to beg for more.

      “Knot me…I need your knot.” His internal struggle is slowly being dominated by his alpha instincts. He growls in response and begins to move faster. His knot is already starting to swell up. He shifts your legs into a different position as he quickens his pace. Dean can feel you clamping down on him as your body starts to shake, he knows you’re about climax.

      You can barely breathe as he continues to pump a few more times then finally thrusts in and stays. You can feel his knot fill you completely as his seed streams inside of you. It's like a medicine coating your insides and easing the fire and the pain. He continues his smaller thrusts while he continues to cum, but is able to roll the both of you onto your sides. He holds you close and kisses your face. He continues to kiss all around until he gets to your lips. You share a passionate kiss with him and finally feel relieved.

      Dean is surprised at how strongly you kiss back. He was worried that you didn't make a sound through your orgasm, maybe a sign of how weak you really are. Dean is still kissing when he realizes you aren't kissing back anymore. He pulls his face back to look at you and he can see that you’ve passed out. He doesn't know if that's a good thing or not. He knows you haven't been able to sleep and maybe this is your first chance. He holds you closer breathing you in, content to finally have you in his arms.

     He knows he shouldn't think of what could have happened to you, but he can’t stop the thoughts from forming. He wonders how long you’ve been like this and it makes him sick to his stomach. Not just his body feels sick, his alpha feels sick. Last time he felt this bad was after your first heat. He holds back the thoughts of anger and rage he feels toward John. Dean knows why you were so sick the first time, John wouldn't let the boys near you. If you had Sam or Dean near you, the sickness wouldn't have set in. You wouldn't be going through this right now. It strikes Dean to the very core to think about losing you, his thoughts have him pulling you even tighter to him as he drifts off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's turn...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to finish this story this week, before I have to go back to school! Let me know if you need anything clarified, I'm soooo new at this. Enjoy!

     Dean hears a small knock at the door that wakes him out of his nap. He adjusts the sheets over you and himself before he answers,

     “Come on in” he says it softly but Sam heard.

     “Hey, how is she?” Sam asks quietly.

      “She’s been out for a while, maybe an hour. I don’t know.” Sam comes over, puts down the tray of food and drinks he brought in with him on the nightstand next to the bed. He places two fingers onto your neck and waits.

      “Her pulse is better than when we found her. Even if this doesn't help her get better its at least pushing her heart rate up,” he says with a smirk.

     “That’s not very comforting.”

     “How did she take it? Uh…I mean, …you being her first and helping her through it?”

     “I’m not sure she knows what happened. She never called me by my name, only ‘alpha.’ She seemed to be in a fever dream or something. I don't know if this helped at all.”

     “Well, we’ll have to wait and see. Are you hungry?”

     “Starved.” Sam brings the tray over and Dean grabs a sandwich. Sam leaves the tray and goes to the bathroom. He grabs a wet washcloth and brings it over to the side table. He leaves it there.

     “Thanks Sammy. I’m sorry you had to see this.”

     “No, it just reaffirms my feelings. I feel really good about our decision.”

     “Me too. But I didn't claim her yet. It just don’t feel right if she's delirious. She should remember her claiming.”

     “I agree. We’ll see how she copes after I spend some time with her.”

     “Sounds like a plan.” Dean takes another bite of his sandwich as Sam leaves the room. Dean finishes his sandwich and holds you closer to him. He can sense that you are relaxed and finally at a level of peace that you can sleep. He tucks your face into his neck and falls back asleep with you buried in his arms.

     When you wake you’re not sure what happened. You smell whiskey, gunpowder, and leather, mainly because your face is buried in Dean’s neck. You don't know how you got into this position or what has happened, and it sets you into a panic. You feel Dean’s arms start massaging your back,

     “Its okay baby girl I’ve got you.”

     “Dean, why are you in bed with me?” Is that your voice? It sounds so weak and gravely. Dean pulls away a little to look at your face. He smiles,

     “It’s good to see you awake. How you feelin’?” You take a minute to think out your answer. Your whole body hurts. It feels like you have the flu, a hangover and the worst cramps of your life all at the same time. Plus there is the constant throbbing down below.

    “It hurts…everywhere…why are you here?” You knew you were on the brink of tears. You were so worried that you chose Dean as your mate without realizing it, or that you forced him to lay with you to help you through your heat. As your tears begin to fall your breathing goes irregular. He starts stroking your back again, he responds as if he could read your mind,

     “Shh, baby girl, calm down. Everything is okay. I wanted to help you with this. No, we’re not officially mated, I didn't bite you, and you didn't bite me. You were hit with heat sickness again and we needed to make decisions to help you.”

     “We?” you choked out.

     “Me and Sam. He knows what we’re doing and he’s okay with it. We just want you to be healthy again. He even brought you some sandwiches and juice if you think you're up to eating.” On cue your stomach rumbles, signaling the lack of food for days. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Dean leans over and grabs a sandwich from the tray. He brings it down to your face which is resting on his chest now. You carefully take a bite, letting him feed you. He growls his satisfaction at being able to care for you. It vibrates through your body like a calming force. You continue to eat while he updates you on what is happening.

     “Luckily John won’t be home for another week or so. The vamps decided to move again. So we shouldn't have to deal with that shit storm for a few more days.” He hasn't stopped staring at you this whole time. Yet you can’t place his emotions, somewhere in between pity and compassion, obligation and insecurity. You’re not really sure what is happening on the emotional levels, maybe a leftover from your sickness. Your brain may be functioning, but your heart is still pathetically slow at catching up. Dean brings you out of your thoughts with, “What’s the last day you remember?” You think while you chew.

     “I’m guessing it's Saturday? My heat hit Thursday. Friday was hell, but I don't remember anything after Friday night.” Dean gives you a look of complete pity. You choose to ignore it and continue eating.

     “Food helping?” He asks.

     “I think. My head is pounding and I’m sore down below.” You say as you finish the last bite of the sandwich. Dean reaches over and grabs the cloth from the nightstand.

     “I need to clean you out down there. We don't want you any sicker…It’s gonna hurt. You ready?” You slowly nod your head. Dean carefully sets you down to the side of him as he moves down the bed. He moves the cloth quickly but gently. You cry out in pain.

     “Almost done baby girl.” When he finishes he gets out of the bed and goes to the bathroom. He washes out the cloth and hangs it to dry.

     “I need to go talk to Sam. I’ll come back and check on you in a little bit. Maybe get you some pain killers? Okay?”

     “Mhmm.” Dean could see your eyes were already starting to drop. Sleep taking you again. Dean leans over and kisses the top of your head. He finds his clothes, gets dressed and heads out of the room to find Sam.

 

     “Four days! Sam! Four fucking days!!! It's a goddamn miracle she's even alive” Dean finishes his sentence in a whisper, realizing he may wake you up.

     “What?!”

     “The last day she remembers is Friday.” Sam is shocked. He knew heat sickness was bad, but he had no idea. He looks back to the computer and the new research he has found on heat sickness.

     “We need to focus on what she needs right now. Her heat is going to keep going until it kills her unless we figure something out. The sickness is prolonging the effects of heat as it is. It’s already Wednesday, her heat should be subsiding by now…How is she?”

     “I’m not sure. She doesn't remember anything. She did get some sleep, and could talk. She ate one of the sandwiches. Then fell asleep again.” Dean feels horrible, you don't even remember your first time, let alone your first time with him. He feels like he took advantage of you somehow, even though he knows it was necessary. He pours another glass of whiskey and downs it. He doesn't think there could be enough to help him feel better about this situation.

     “Maybe she’ll be better after she wakes from this nap. She's had a knot, alpha contact, some food and sleep.” Sam can only be hopeful. It matches all of the information he has found so far. Most of the time the omega can be cured with just a knot. He’s concerned that you’re prolonged time with the sickness may cause more complications.

     “I hope you’re right.” Then they hear it, something fell. They both panic and run to your room only to find you in the bathroom instead. You have vomited all of the sandwich back up, plus something that looks like blood. You are currently on the floor passed out next to the toilet. “Shit.” Was all Dean could say. Sam rushes to you and gently cradles you into his arms. He lifts you up supporting your neck and legs and carries you back to the bed. He can feel how thin you’ve become and he shudders. Dean grabs a wet washcloth and wipes down your face. As Sam tucks you back into bed, you begin to mewl in pain, the next wave hitting. The only word coming out of you was “alpha.” Dean looks to Sam,

     “Your turn.” Dean winks and turns to leave the room, “Holler if you need anything.” He gently closes the door behind him. Sam is heartbroken. He now realizes how hard this was for Dean. He doesn't want to take advantage of you but he is fully aware of the consequences of you not being with an alpha. Sam strips his clothes and climbs into bed with you.

     You scent alpha again and your body reacts accordingly. Slick starts to leak from your opening and you feel hot all over. You whine for your alpha but nothing is happening. Finally you feel hands pulling you closer. Your breathing is getting quicker. Your face is near alphas’ neck and you scent him. An overwhelming feeling of calm, strength and protection hits you.

     Sam moves you gently. He can feel you calm down a little from scenting him. He moves his hand down your stomach to your thighs and can feel heat and wetness. His cock gets hard almost instantly, surprising him. He’s never had that fast of a reaction before. But he also realizes this is something he's wanted for years. He's wanted to you as his mate for as long as he can remember. It only got worse after he presented, he hasn't been able to stop thinking about you.

     He slowly starts kissing your face then works his way down your jaw. He kisses down your neck and chest and stomach. He moves farther down and carefully licks your folds and you cry out. Not in pain but pleasure. You hope he keeps going, hopes he understands how badly you need this. He gently licks in between your folds and finds your bundle of nerves. He sucks your clit into his mouth while his hands begin to caress and play with your nipples. He continues to suck and lick all around your sex. Then he thrusts his tongue into your opening and you scream. He continues this a few more times until you are begging,

     “Alpha…please…knot me…alpha please…” Are the only words coming from you besides the occasional whine and whimper. Sam can’t wait any longer, instincts taking over, he moves his body in between your legs and lines his cock up to your opening. He pushes in slowly very aware of his size. He bottoms out inside of you and waits for a reaction from you, he doesn't want to cause you any pain if he can help it. His knot is pressing on you as it continues to expand.

     You feel so full, yet something is still missing. You need his knot too. You feel it pressing against you. Why isn't he moving? You need him to move. You try to tell him that, but all that escapes is a slight mewl, asking for more.

     Sam can barely hear you, but it’s all he needs. He pulls out slowly till just the tip is still in, then pushes back in. He picks up the pace as his knot is growing quickly. He thrusts a few more times. He continues to work your clit with his hand and feeling your walls clinching in response finally pushes him over. He pushes harder and impales you with his knot as it starts to fill you. He continues to lightly thrust and continues to cum inside of you.

     Relief floods your insides as he fills you. The fire that has been raging in your skin is subsiding. The pounding in your head is going away. You feel exhausted like you haven't slept in days. You feel yourself being moved onto your side and arms being wrapped around you. You feel calm and secure. You exhale a shaky breath and fall asleep.

     Sam watches as your face shifts to a look peace as you fall asleep. He is relieved too. He really hopes this is all it takes for you to be cured. He still can’t believe this moment, it’s too surreal. He had always assumed you would end up with Dean. He was the older alpha, bound to take over the Winchester pack. He never really thought he would have a chance to be with you. It’s almost like a dream come true. Sam stops this thought as he questions whether or not you’ll even remember it. Sam brushes the hair off of your face along with his negative thoughts. He chooses to focus on what he can, and that’s you in his arms right now, sleeping peacefully. He moves your face closer to his neck so you can scent him while he caresses your side and falls asleep.

     

     Sam wakes about an hour later. He sees that you both have shifted a little since he pulled out of you after his knot deflated. Your back is now up against his chest, in a spooning position. He can feel that you are in a deep sleep so he decides to go check in with Dean. He carefully gets out of bed trying not to disturb you and gets dressed. He leaves the room to find Dean on the couch, drinking whiskey, watching Dr. Sexy reruns.

     “How do you feel Champ?” Dean asks playfully.

     “Shut up Dean. I feel horrible.” Sam grabs a glass from the kitchen then picks up the whiskey Dean left on the coffee table in front of him and pours himself a glass. He sits down next to Dean and drains the glass in one gulp.

     “That good huh?”

     “She didn't know it was me. I’m almost positive. It was the same thing you said, she only called me ‘alpha.’ I feel like I just…ra…I can’t even say it.” Sam hung his head. He could never get over this feeling of shame and guilt.

     “There aren't many options here Sammy. I’m not happy about it either. But I can’t live with the alternative. I can’t stand by and watch her die, not like this.”

     “I know Dean, and I feel the same, I just…it’s so hard seeing her like this. I don't know what else to do.” Sam had always felt confident when fixing Dean and John up after hunts, but this was shaking him to his core. He wished there was an easier way to cure you.

     “So now what? We just wait?”

     “Ya I guess. We can check on her every 30 minutes or so. See if she can keep down any food.”

     “What happens if she can’t?”

     “The only other treatment is claiming. She’ll need to be mated.” Dean gives Sam a puzzled look. Sam continues, “Something in the research stated that the bond between mates help to suppress heat sickness. It makes sense.”

     “Why?”

     “Heats of mated omegas don't last as long unmated omegas. Their mating bond helps reduce the time that they are in heat. Its all stems back to the claiming bite, it triggers changes on the genetic level of the alpha and omega. Dean, didn't you learn any of this in school?”

     “Sammy, I was busy doing biology experiments with omegas, not the bookwork. Besides, I’ve got you to explain it to me,” he says with a smirk. “So if we have to claim her, she’ll be better?”

     “I hope so…my only concern is, what will happen to her if she’s claimed by two alphas?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sickness keeps getting worse

     Dean takes the soup off of the stove. He pours it into a bowl and goes into your room. He slowly opens the door to find you still sleeping, hours after Sam left you. He walks in and sets the soup down on the nightstand. He grabs the discarded toy from the floor and takes it into the bathroom. He washes his hands and comes back to find you awake and looking even more pale.

     “Hey, I didn't mean to wake you. How do you feel?” He sits down on the bed next to you. He talks very quietly remembering that your head was hurting earlier. Dean still can’t believe what you've gone through this week. He still isn't sure if you’re really awake or still in the fever dreams of your heat. He waits with bated breath hoping that you can hold a conversation. Dean hears you gasp in shock and then cry out in pain. You then pass out.

     “Sam!” Dean stands up and pulls the sheets back. Sam enters just in time to see your lower half covered in blood.

     “Jesus Christ!” Sam checks your pulse, it’s too low. He feels your forehead and knows that you are burning up. His best guess is that your body is shutting down, the knotting wasn't enough.

     “Dean, run a bath.” Dean rushes to the bathroom and starts running a bath. He hopes the cool water will help with the fever. He knows he can trust Sam’s judgement when it comes to medical stuff. Sam is younger, but he is the best field medic they have. He is always the one to patch up John and Dean on hunts. Until they get home. Then you usually take over.

     The bath is half full as a bare chested Sam carries you into the bathroom. He sets you gently down in the water and cradles your head and neck.

     “I need to clean her.” Sam and Dean move without speaking, they know each other’s gestures and communicate without speech. Dean takes Sam’s spot holding up your neck and head out of the water. Sam moves swiftly with a cloth and gently cleanses your lower half. He then motions for Dean to lift your upper half. They pull you out of the tub and place you on the floor. Sam moves to get a better look at your openings.

     “I think it’s all internal Dean. I don't see any damage. If this is tied to the sickness then the only cure is to claim her.”

     “Is she still bleeding?” Dean asks.

     “It doesn't look like it. It might be a reaction to alpha scent. Maybe she needs an alpha with her at all times?” Sam feels like it’s a stupid theory, but they have nothing else to go on.

     “I’ll stay with her and if she is still bleeding then I’ll claim her. I was hoping she would be alert…” Dean hates this idea, but he hates seeing you like this more.

     “Lets get her back in the tub. Hopefully it’ll help with the fever.” Sam guides you back into the tub with Dean’s help.

     “I’ll change the sheets on the bed if you want to finish cleaning her.” Sam holds your head out of the water and starts to clean you with the cloth and his free hand. Dean goes to the bed and pulls all of the sheets off. He makes a pile in the corner of your room. He heads to his room and pulls all of the sheets off of his bed and carries them back to your room. He then makes the bed with his sheets. He figures they are clean, he had changed them just before they left for the hunt, and the extra alpha scent might help you.

     Dean finishes and enters the bathroom to see Sam point to the towels. Dean grabs one and sits on the toilet. Sam lifts you out of the water bridal style and places you in Dean’s lap. He cradles you in his arms. Sam grabs the other towel and starts to dry off your legs and body. He is extra careful around your upper thighs, abdomen and pelvis, still not sure what actually triggered the bleeding. When he's done he throws the towel down into the corner of the bathroom and pulls the drain on the tub. Sam is nervous about how pink the water is, not really knowing how much blood you’ve lost. Dean stands with you in his arms and carries you to the bed. He lays you down carefully, leaving the towel underneath you just in case the bleeding starts up again. He pulls off his shirt and drops his jeans to the floor. He crawls into bed in just his boxers as he pulls the covers up over the two of you.

     Sam gathers the wet towel, washcloths and the dirty sheets and starts to leave the room.

     “I’ll be back in 30 minutes” Sam says as he shuts the door. Dean nods his head as he moves closer to you. He holds you in his arms and he scents your neck. He smells sickness and the smallest hint of death. He knows that scent too well. He pulls you closer and places your face up to his neck to scent him. He starts to hum “Hey Jude” gently to you. It’s the song he hummed to you before bedtime or whenever you were sick. He remembers telling you stories of how Mom sang it to him when he was little. It was one of the few things Dean could pass on to you from Mom, since she died giving birth to you. It’s always been a comforting song for the Winchester children and Dean hopes it works now.

     Thirty minutes flies by for Dean as Sam enters the room again. He walks over and checks your pulse, Dean looks to him.

     “Better, but not out of the woods. Has she bled?”

     “I don’t think so. Check.” Sam pulls the covers off of the two of you. No blood, but he is hit with an overpowering scent of omega slick.

     “I think she's having another wave hit. She can’t physically move or respond anymore.”

     “I smelled it on her, but I thought it was residual.”

     “No, this is fresh, I can see it. She needs to be knotted.”

     “You want me to knot her in her sleep?”

     “Got a better idea?”

     “No, this just feels like it's going over the line…” He exhales heavily, “get out, unless you want to watch?” Dean pulls off his boxers and throws them to the floor.

     “I’ll be back in 15 minutes.” Sam leaves as Dean prepares himself to do one of the worst things he can think of. He feels like he is taking total advantage of you. It makes him feel slightly sick to his stomach. He gathers his courage and rolls you over to your back.

     He needs motivation to go through with this so he lowers himself to your waiting sex and kisses you. He is slightly taken aback when he gets no reaction from you at all; it's as if you're in a coma. He continues kissing and slowly sneaks his tongue in between your folds. He is hit by your slick and the taste is overwhelming. He laps at the slick, encouraging more to be produced. He moves his tongue father back to the tight ring of muscle. He swirls his tongue around that too. His cock springs to life. He continues to suck and kiss and nibble until he can’t wait any longer.

     He moves up your body kissing the whole time. While sucking on your nipples he pushes his cock into you. He is slow, not knowing what to expect. Still no reaction from you. He moves his kisses up to your neck and starts licking and nipping at a particular spot. He picks up the pace of his thrusts and can feel his knot growing. He continues to scent you and lick your neck. Your scent hasn't changed and it's unsettling to him. Dean makes the decision.

     As he pumps into you harder and harder he can finally feel you clenching down on him. Your face is still passive, the orgasm is an unconscious movement. He is relieved that at least your body is reacting to him. Giving him hope, he thrusts even faster. He thrusts one last time. As his knot pushes into you and cum starts flooding your insides, Dean bites down on the spot he has been favoring on your neck. His extended canines draw blood which he laps up. His continues to fill you up as he sucks and licks at his claiming bite. You are officially his mate. Dean feels both ecstatic and disgusted at the same time. He can only hope this will save your life. Dean rolls you both over and scents you one last time before he falls into an uneasy sleep.

     15 minutes later has Sam checking your pulse again. Dean is still asleep with you in his arms. Your pulse is much better and Sam knows why, he could smell it right when he walked in. You are mated. You scent changed immediately. He was happy that Dean had made the decision to go through with it. The sooner the better Sam thought. He felt a little apprehensive at having to look under the covers for blood but did so anyway. He figures there’s nothing down there he hasn't already seen before. He pulls back the covers and sees Dean’s unconscious thrusts still filling you with cum as his knot slowly deflates. He can see slick all over yours and Deans’ thighs, but he sees no blood. A wave of relief washes over Sam as he lowers the covers again. He would come back in another 30 minutes.

     Sam spends the next 30 minutes second guessing himself. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to put you through the agony of having two alphas. He could see the danger that would lie within that idea. Caring for and worrying about one alpha is tough enough especially with the work they do. Plus the sex, would you be able to handle two rutting alphas? How would they handle your future heats? How ill and weak will you be from this sickness episode? Would you even want both of them? You have Dean now, would you want another alpha, let alone him? He has no idea how to answer these questions or even where to start.

     Sam hears movement and rushes to the bedroom. He sees Dean carrying you into the bathroom. He enters and hears Dean telling you to yell for him when you are done. Dean steps out of the bathroom and grabs his boxers and puts them on. He sees Sam and smiles. They walk out of the bedroom, still within earshot of the bathroom.

     “So?”

     “I think it worked Sam. She was out through the whole thing, which sucked, but she finally woke up. She’s alert now.”

     “How is she taking the mating?”

     “I’m not sure she knows yet. I can feel the difference, but she probably can’t feel it due to the sickness.”

     “What made you decide to do it?”

     “Her scent…It was laced with…with death.” He rubs one hand down his face. Just for a split second, Sam can see the wetness in his eyes. Sam realizes that Dean could smell you dying. Sam can’t blame him, he thinks he would have done the same thing.

     “Dean?” Sam and Dean both smile when they hear your voice. Sam waits in the hall until Dean helps you back into bed and covers you again.

     “Okay Sammy,” Dean knows Sam is waiting out of respect for his brother and his mate. No matter the plan you are Dean’s mate and he wants to give you both your privacy. Sam enters the room with a huge smile on his face. He is genuinely happy to see you awake and talking. Dean is sitting next to you holding your hand.

     “Hey babe! How do you feel?” Sam asks softly and brightly. He comes over to the bed and grabs your free hand. He casually checks your pulse, hoping you don't notice. Sam looks at Dean and smiles, knowing that he understood the message. Your pulse was getting better. Dean smiles back, relieved.

     “Better. I don’t really know what happened but I have a suspicion that you two were the ones who brought me back. I don't know how I’ll ever thank you two.” Dean looked at Sam,

     “Could you give us a minute?” Dean looked sad and Sam knew why. It was clear you had no idea that you and Dean were mated. Dean knows he has to explain this sooner than later.

     “I’ll be in the kitchen if you need anything,” before he left Sam grabbed the cold soup from the nightstand and returned to the kitchen to reheat it. He was hoping that you might be able to eat now. He hoped Dean could explain the situation in a way that you didn't freak out.

     “What?!” Sam could hear you yelling, apparently you didn't take it as well as he had hoped.

     “Baby girl…I’ve wanted this, wanted you for so long…and you were dying. It’s almost been a week, today is Wednesday….Sam and I did a ton of research, it all said the best way to help you was to claim you…I wanted to wait but you…we weren't sure how much longer you would last…you were starting to bleed out…oh God…I couldn't stand the thought of losing you…” Dean is crying. In all your 16 years as his sister, you had only seen him cry once and that was after a conversation where you questioned him about Mom.

     You were taken aback by the information he told you. You don't remember the last 4 days. That thought alone scared you. Holy shit what was happening to you? Dean’s emotions were starting to overwhelm you, a slight pull was forming at your neck where he bit you. You reached up and lightly brushed it with your fingers. It felt nice, you weren't mad at Dean, you understood why he did it. Deep down it hurt that you couldn't have a chance with Sam. You loved them both and were so unsure about whom you’d end up with. The more you thought about it, it made sense the older brother would claim you. And the bonus, neither one of them was dead, so that was a relief. You realize that Dean’s crying has subsided and he is looking at you, expecting some kind of reaction, you can feel his insecurities. You’re not sure what to say, so you decide on the truth,

     “I love you Dean Winchester and I couldn't be happier that you chose to claim me…but I need to know, how is Sam taking this?” Dean’s smile filled you with happiness. Yes, you could definitely feel the mating bond between you two kicking in. Your emotions were starting to flood each other.

     “Sam and I had many discussions about this. He’s okay with it. Don't worry, you’ll see.” And you could tell Dean was hiding something, you’re not sure how you knew but you did. You could also tell that he was excited and relieved by the whole not throwing him out and accepting his claim of you situation. Just then Sam walks in with some hot soup and crackers.

     “Oh my God, that smells amazing. I’m starving! It feels like I haven't eaten for days…” You catch the look the boys share with each other and know they are communicating. “When I feel better you two need to explain everything that's happened this week.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another claiming? What?! And John...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are amazing! Thank you all!!

     “We’ll explain everything later, baby girl, but now you need to eat,” Dean says as he helps Sam bring everything in. Dean takes the bowl from Sam, feeling extra excited that you are about to eat. Sam understands mating can do funny things to people. Sam begins to worry that maybe Dean will change his mind, and won’t let him claim you too. You catch the hesitancy in Sam to join the two of you and you speak up,

     “Sam, come sit over here.” You pat the bed next to you. Sam smiles and it melts your heart, a small pang of loss hits you. He doesn't hesitate to join you and hold your hand. You sit like this while Dean helps feed you and Sam fills you in on their last hunt. You don't last long before you are overcome with sleepiness. The boys take the hint as you try to send them away so you can sleep in peace.

     “Do you want me to stay with you baby girl?” Dean asks.

     “No, I won’t be able to sleep, you’re too excited. I’ll be fine.” They leave you alone in a dark room, with the bathroom door cracked open and the light on. They get to the kitchen and start preparing their own meals when Sam finally asks,

     “Dean, are you still okay with the plan?” Dean is silent for a few minutes, thinking.

     “Ya, I think I am.”

     “Because you sure were quick to take over caring for her in there. You practically pushed me aside.”

     “I guess I’m thinking of her as mine right now. But if you claim her, then I’ll know she is ours. Like before I claimed her, that’s how I thought about the three of us.”

     “Okay. Her next wave could come at any moment. Are you gonna be okay to stay out here while I go in and…claim her?” Dean thinks about his response,

     “I might need to go on a supply run or something. It's not that I don't want you to claim her, I actually do. She was upset that I had claimed her and taken away your chance of being with her.”

     “Really? She told you that?”

     “She didn't have to. I could feel it, through our mating. But I don't know if I can hold back if I hear her call for her alpha. I’m the only one she has, so it’ll be hard for me. Once they're two of us, I should be good with taking turns.” Sam can’t argue that logic.

     Dean decides to get dressed and head out to the local bar for dinner, but only after multiple reminders that he’ll have his phone with him and to call if there are any problems, leaving Sam with you alone. Sam eats his dinner and just as he is sitting down he hears you.

     You sound like you’re in pain. He rushes to your room. He finds you crawling on your hands and knees to the toilet. He helps you get there just in time to vomit all of the soup up. You're crying in pain, and Sam is quick to hold your hair back and wipe a wet cloth around your face and neck. He holds you close and securely, letting you know that he isn't leaving you. You manage to croak out,

     “Alpha…?”

     “I’m here babe…shh…” He adjusts you into his lap and picks you up. He carries you back to bed. He checks your pulse and it's weakening again. What the hell? Sam can’t figure this out. You’ve had multiple knots and plenty of alpha contact and you’ve been claimed. He’s not sure what else there could possibly be. He decides to go through with the plan. He strips his clothes off and climbs into bed with you. He adjusts you to scent his neck. He is nervous you’ll reject him because he isn't your mate. That would be the normal reaction. But you don’t, you shift closer. Sam is really confused.

     The fire is increasing in your body again. This time, it feels different because it's only one-half of your body that is burning. The side where Dean bit you is cool, almost comfortable. The other half of your body feels like it on fire. You don't understand what is happening. You thought the boys said a claiming would cure you. You manage to crawl out of bed before you throw up in it. Then you smell alpha. You get excited knowing that it’s your alpha coming to take away the pain and protect you, until you realize that it isn’t. How is this alpha smelling so good when he isn't your mate? It doesn't make sense. He moves you to scent him and it helps ease the pain. You greedily inhale him in the attempt to calm yourself down. You beg for him to do something more,

     “Alpha please…I need you…please.”

     “Babe…I’m here…it’ll be over soon.” Sam is given hope by your comments so he doesn't pause when he moves his hand lower. He finds you dripping wet already as his cock becomes hard. He starts to massage you, as you moan,

     “Alpha please…” Sam can’t think anymore, his instincts take over. He rolls the two of you over and he thrusts two fingers into you eliciting an even louder moan from you. While pumping you with his fingers, he licks and sucks at a particular spot opposite of Dean’s mark on your neck. It’ll look symmetrical, almost like it was planned. Sam is secretly happy about that, thinking how impressive you’ll look with two mating bites. Sam pulls his fingers and replaces them with his hard cock. He thrusts into you quickly pulling another moan from your lips. His pace is quick, he knows he won’t last much longer. It’s already harder to last with you squirming under him and moaning for him, plus knowing what he's about to do. Sam feels you starting to clench down around him and he knows he's ready. He pushes in one last time filling you with his knot and cum. He bites you on the neck in that moment and you scream in pleasure, before promptly passing out. Sam licks up the blood from his bite as his teeth retract back to human again. Sam checks your pulse, it's moving faster but that’s to be expected. He continues to pump into you as he licks and sucks at his bite. He really hopes that you’ll remember this moment as he rolls you onto your sides. He cradles your head next to his neck to scent and falls asleep with you in his arms.

     Sam wakes up to Dean cleaning you with a wet cloth. Sam is still in bed with you and is completely exposed since Dean pulled the covers down. Sam blushes a little.

     “Hey, better get used to it. We’re sharing the same mate.” Dean winks at Sam,

     “Congrats.”

     “Thanks, you too. Never thought this would happen. How long have you been back?”

     “About an hour. You were still knotted, so I waited.” Sam gets up and pulls on his boxers. He lays down again and checks your pulse. It feels stronger. Better than after Dean’s mating. Sam smiles.

     “Why the smile?” Dean says as he pulls the covers back over you two and heads toward the bathroom.

     “After you left she threw up again, all of the soup. She had another wave and I stayed with her. I thought she would reject me since she is your mate. But she didn’t, she accepted me completely. Her pulse is stronger now than it’s been since we came back. I think she might finally recover.”

    “Good to hear it. I never want to go through this again.” He sighs and physically looks a little more relieved. This has been stressful for everyone involved.

     “Dean, do you think we were meant to claim her?”

     “Alpha/Omega siblings are designed to do that Sammy. That’s biology 101.”

     “I know, but I mean were we both meant to claim her? She didn't get better after you claimed her, she allowed me to knot her, and you even said she was upset at losing her chance with me.”

     “Don’t turn this into a chick flick thing, like we’re all soul mates or something. If it works great! Don’t need to worry about all the details.” Dean shrugs. “I’m gonna leave you to explain the good news to her.” Dean walks out of the door and heads toward the kitchen.

     Sam turns and sees you opening your eyes. He then watches as you promptly start to cry, he moves closer to you.

     “Hey babe, what’s wrong?” You respond in a shaky, weak voice,

     “Dean’s gonna kill me…I cheated on him…Oh my God…” you continue to cry but can’t help think you see Sam smiling at you.

     “No he’s not. He can’t hurt you without going through me.” Sam reaches down and lightly strokes his mating bite on your neck. Your eyes open wide realizing what has happened.

    “Sam, did you…? Why?”

    “I love you, always have. You weren't getting any better with only one mating bite so I gave you another. Dean and I had this planned a while ago. We wanted to wait until we absolutely had to go through with it. We didn't want to force you into anything you didn't want.” Sam felt good getting all of this off his chest, but a new weight landed before you answered him. Would you really want two alphas? How were you going to take the idea of them planning this behind your back? Oh and the whole non-consent thing because you were dying…

     “I…” You thought for a moment. How did you feel about all of this? You’re upset at not being given a choice, but you also know that you haven't had a single rational thought in, what, 5 days now? You knew they did it for you because you would have died. You remember the conversation with Dean after his claiming, and the haunted look in his eye when he talked about losing you. You knew you wanted them both and now you have them. You were finally feeling better. They seemed to be okay with it if they had planned for this. You really couldn't find a single reason not to be overjoyed, yet you were still cautious, “So, you’re both claiming me? I have two alphas? You both want me?”

     “Oh baby girl, do you even need to ask?” Dean is standing in the doorway smiling. The happiness filling the room, coming from you, affecting both of your alphas was electric. You could start to feel your link with Sam taking hold. Dean moved to the other side of the bed and laid down next to you, taking one of your hands and wiping the tears from your cheeks,

     “There is nothing that we wouldn't do for you.”

     “We both love you more than anything in the world,” Sam stated as he grabs your other hand.

     “I never thought I would get to have both of you. This doesn't feel real. It feels like a dream.”

     “Keep your chick flick moments for when it’s just you and Sam.” Everyone giggles, but you the most. It feels good to laugh, although it does kind of hurt your chest and stomach. You can’t describe how strong you feel, how protected and loved you feel, having both of your alphas next to you. You feel exhaustion hitting you again as you curl both of their hands up to your chest and fall asleep holding onto both of them.

 

      You feel it first, anger. It’s coming from your alpha. But which one? Is there a trick to know which emotion is coming from which alpha? You realize you have some serious amounts of research to do once you can function again. You can hear the yelling through the rest of the house. You recognize the other voice before you fall asleep again, John is home.

     John comes into the house to find the two boys sitting on the couch drinking beer and watching tv.

     “Why do I smell a mated omega in the house? What did you do?” John is pissed, the boys haven't seen him this angry in a very long time.

     “We saved her life!” Sam yells back. John grabs Sam by the collar, lifts him off the couch and pins him up against the wall.

     “I gave you a direct order not to touch your sister!”

     “Lay off of him!” Dean yells. John lets go of Sam. He turns around to face Dean with a look of shock.

     “Dean, you disobeyed my order?”

     “She was dying Dad. I couldn't stand by and let it happen,” Dean’s voice was calm but cautious. John looks confused, lost.

     “She’s our omega sister, she was going to be claimed by one of us eventually,” Sam tries to explain.

     “You don't understand, either of you. I needed her to be unmated. I needed her to be a virgin.”

     “Why?” Dean is starting to become concerned, he knows John will stop at nothing when he has an idea.

     “There is a spell. It tracks demons of the highest order. It’s taken me years to get all of the ingredients. The final ingredient is a virgin unmated female omega. I needed your sister untouched. It would help me find the demon that killed your mother.” The boys both looked shocked. Sam grabs John and pins him up against the wall. Sam’s eyes start to glow, a symptom of shifting. Sam yells in John’s face,

     “You were gonna use her? For some spell?”

     “To track down the demon, yes.” Before the boys can respond they feel it, a pull deep within them. They can’t ignore it, it starts to hurt. Their omega needs them.

      Dean rushes into the bedroom. Sam drops John and quickly follows. They find you uncovered in bed shivering. Dean grabs the sheets and pulls them up to cover you.

     “The fevers must have broken, she's freezing. Dean get in, I’ll get some blankets.” Sam rushes into the other rooms looking for blankets while Dean strips out of his clothes. He jumps into bed behind you in his boxers and pulls you close to him. He wraps his arms around your front pulling your back close to his chest. He wraps his legs around yours trying to get as much body heat on you as possible. Sam returns with blankets and starts covering you both. John walks into the room.

     “How is she?”

     “Like you care, you only wanted her for your spell,” is Sam’s response.

     “She’s still my daughter dammit.”

     “The fevers have broken and now she’s freezing,” Dean responds from the bed. He’s looking at John who has walked around the bed to look at your face. You shift a little and John can see them, both of your mating bites.

     “What? Two? Both of you claimed her?”

     “She wasn't getting better with only one. The research said she needed to be claimed, but she didn't respond. We talked it over and it made sense that we both claim her.” John looks taken aback,

     “You two are unbelievable! You’ve turned her into an abomination!”

     “How dare you talk about her like that!” Dean yells as his eyes start to glow.

     You were so cold, then your alpha came. He's so nice and warm, so comforting. Then you feel him change. He’s becoming angry and violent. It’s scaring you. You know you’re in no position to protect yourself. You try to get away from him, but he keeps his hold on you. You can’t move, you struggle.

     Dean can feel you trying to get away from him. He realizes why. He has to calm himself down. He knows that he is scaring you, and that’s the last thing he wants right now.

    “Sam!” Dean can see that Sam’s eyes are also glowing, which can’t be helping your levels of fear. It’s a warning to calm down. Sam looks over and sees you struggling away from Dean and gets the message. He sighs and explains,

     “Ancient packs used to allow multiple alphas to claim an omega. It’s not unheard of.”

     “Do you know why they stopped allowing it? It changed the omega too much. Their genetics go crazy with multiple mating bonds. They develop powers that some thought were godlike and they got scared. They ended up sacrificing the omegas and swearing to never allow any more to exist. You’ve turned her into a monster.” John turns and walks to the door, “I want you out of here in an hour.”

     “She’s in no shape to travel right now” Dean exclaims.

     “You’re right…she can stay. I’ll claim her and train her to use her powers. She’ll help me go after the demon one way or another,” John is calm as he says it, then walks out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!!

     “Alpha…I’m sorry…I’m sorry…” You cry out to your alpha, you have never been so scared. You feel anger all around you, it’s overwhelming. You struggle and try to get away. You bare your neck to your alpha so he knows that you are his omega and submissive to only him.

     Every thought of shifting is erased from Sam’s mind. He wanted to kill John in that moment, but hearing you is now killing him. He can’t forgive himself for causing you that much fear. He rushes to your side and can see Dean having the same reaction. They both hold on to you trying to calm down together. Eventually your crying stops, the glowing eyes stop and the boys have you calmed down enough that they can talk to one another.

     “So let’s pack up. We leave in 45. Get everything that you need,” Dean explains.

     “What about her?” Sam asks, “There is no way I’m leaving her.”

     “We’re not, we’re taking her with us. She can sleep in the back seat till we find a place. We get everything packed and loaded then get her out last.” Sam nods his head and starts packing. The boys pack up their stuff first, they have less and they know where it all is. Then they move to your room and start packing up everything they can find. Sam continues to throw bags into the Impala, as Dean begins dressing you. He grabs a pair of your pajama shorts and one of your sleeping shirts, he smiles when he recognizes it’s one of his old band t-shirts. He gets you dressed with minor whimpers from you. Sam has set up a makeshift bed in the backseat, with pillows and blankets. He comes back in,

     “She ready?”

     “Yep. You take her, you go out the front door, get her comfortable. I’ll stall Dad.”

     “Dean are you sure?”

     “Yes, do it Sammy.” The boys nod to one another as Dean walks out first. John has been watching the packing from the kitchen, drinking whiskey. As Sam starts to walk through the house carrying you John steps out of the kitchen to block him. Dean steps in front of John.

     “I said you’re not taking her.”

     “There is no way in hell we would leave her, especially with you!” Dean is now yelling. Sam continues out the door, he can feel you mewl in fear as Dean’s yelling can be heard.

     “Shh babe, Dean’s okay. He’s not mad at you. We’ll get you someplace safe.” He sees you calm down a little at hearing his voice. He gets you settled into the backseat, he is sitting with you, until he hears it, fighting inside the house. He readjusts, so you can lay out on the back seat as he moves to the front. He has a bad feeling about the fighting inside.

     Dean isn’t afraid of standing up to his dad anymore, he is more worried about what is happening to you. He has a reason to fight and that gives him all the confidence in the world.

     “She’s my daughter, I need her, you can’t take her.” John’s eyes begin to glow.

     “If you really think either of us will let you keep her, you’re drunker than I thought.” Dean’s eyes glow and he can feel the hair begin to rise on the back of his neck.

      “I’m not letting you take her.” John shifts, his wolf is large and black, shaggy. Dean shifts in response, a light brown wolf, not as big as John’s but more muscular. The growling and snarling is intense as both wolves circle each other looking for the right time to attack. John makes the first move leaping at Dean’s neck. Dean moves and John grabs Dean’s shoulder instead. John’s momentum is so strong that he takes both wolves to the floor. Dean whines in pain but is quick to respond by turning his head and biting John’s neck and throwing him off. John falls back and slides into a wall. He gets up quickly, but Dean is already charging him. Dean leaps up and slashes his claws right on John’s face. John yelps in pain. He can’t see that well, there is too much blood. He tries to attack Dean but misses. Dean grabs John by the leg and throws him into a wall. John passes out, the fight is over.

     Dean shifts back to human. He grabs his clothes, puts his pants back on and holds his shirt to his shoulder which is now losing a lot of blood. He stumbles out to the car, exhausted from the fight. Sam is in the drivers seat, with the back door open. Dean gladly slides in, shuts the door and lays down next to you. He expects you to be cold or scared but instead finds you completely content and warm. It’s more comforting to Dean than he can say. He quickly falls asleep as Sam drives.

     You wake up and realize that you’re in the Impala and it’s moving. You look and see Dean is laying on you passed out, reeking of pain. You look over and see that Sam is driving, full of anxiety. You move so you can look at Dean and see why he is in pain. You see blood all over the two of you. You sit up and find the strength to move Dean so he is cradled in your lap. Sam sees you in the rearview mirror.

     “How are you feeling?”

     “I feel weak but okay. What happened to Dean? There’s blood everywhere back here.”

     “He got into a fight with John.” You laugh sarcastically,

     “What? Are you kidding me? What could they possibly fight over?” Sam in all seriousness responds quietly,

     “You.” Shock hits you. You really have no idea what’s going on. But you know you can at least help Dean.

     “Where’s the medical kit?” You ask. Sam hands it back to you. He had it in the front seat, knowing he would need it sooner than later. You move Dean again so he is laid out on the seat and you are crouching down on the floor. This allows you to see the whole wound.

      “How bad is he?”

      “Needs stitches, but not too bad, just messy. Try and find some smooth road for me, so I don't make him ugly with my sloppy stitches.”

      “Too late,” Sam chuckles while you giggle. You clean the wound with alcohol and hear Dean gasp. You thread up the needle and begin your work. It feels good to be taking care of the boys. It feels like you are your old self again. You can see Dean wince in pain and start to squirm. You stroke his forehead while you calmly whisper,

      “Shh, alpha. I’ve got you. You’ll be okay. Just relax.” You can see the fight and pain leave his face, he calms down immediately. “Whoa, that’s new.”

      “What?”

      “Dean actually listened to me. I told him to relax and he just…did.”

      “Well, you’re his mate now. The bond is probably helping.” Sam hopes that’s all it is. He’s not sure how much of John’s story to believe. He never came across any of that information when he was researching. He doesn't want to mention any of it to you until he knows for sure what is happening, there’s no reason to scare you with false information.

      “Hmm, cool. So, where are we going?” You ask.

      “Bobby’s. I called him once we left the house and he already yelled at me for even asking. Said we never have to ask, just show up.” You both laugh. You figured Bobby would take you all in. You wanted to ask why Dean and John had fought over you and why you don't remember any of it happening, but you decide to wait. The anxiety coming from Sam has only lessened slightly, he's still nervous about something. You don't want to give him anymore cause to worry. “We’ll explain everything to you and Bobby when we get there.” You can tell he was picking up on your curiosity.

     “Thanks, Sam.” You focus on your work while Sam drives. Once you finish, you ask Sam if he can pull over. You tell him that you want to sit up front for a while, so Dean can rest. Sam helps you move (carries you) to the passenger seat. He gets in and continues to drive. It’s not a short journey to Bobby’s house, but it isn't very far for the boys to travel. You slide over so you can sit right next to Sam, he stretches his arm around your shoulders, squeezing you next to him. You rest your head on his chest and slowly fall asleep.

 

      You wake to the smell of leather, whiskey, and books. You feel good knowing that you are still cuddled up with Sam. You open your eyes and find that the two of you are sitting on the couch in Bobby’s house. Sam is holding coffee in one hand and caressing your back with the other while you sit in his lap. The house is quiet. You whisper,

     “Dean?”

     “He’s resting upstairs in the guest room. You did a good job on his stitches, Bobby even said so.” You quietly keen your happiness as Sam kisses your forehead. Sam just chuckles. “Are you feeling hungry?”

      “Yes, but I don't want to eat too much.” The truth is you’re still sore from all of the vomiting and do not look forward to doing it again.

      “Let me go check on breakfast.” Sam starts to move you, but you hold on tight, You don't want to be alone. You’ve been sick every time you were left alone. Sam, sensing something wrong asks, “Did you wanna come with me?”

      “Yes, please.” Sam helps you stand up and pulls you into a passionate kiss, which is amazing. You are flooded with relief, happiness and desire. He then moves his free arm around your waist. You walk slowly with him to the kitchen.

      “Well as I live and breathe, there she is!” Bobby has a huge smile on his face and a spatula is in his hand. He rushes over to you and gives you a big hug, firm but gentle. “I never thought I’d see it, an omega with two alphas. How you doin’ kiddo?”

      “It’s good to see you too! I feel much better. I think I may be ready to eat.” You smile, it smells amazing in the kitchen. You sit down at the table, on the end.

      “There’s some coffee in the pot if you want it. Bacon is almost done and pancakes are up next.”

      “When did you become a chef Bobby?” You ask laughing. You can’t help but catch Sam’s smile and giggle at your comment as he pours you a cup of coffee.

      “I know how to cook, thank you very much. I just choose not to. But I knew you were coming kiddo. And you should know by now I like to spoil you.” He winks. It’s true, Bobby has always been good to you. He knew how rough it had to be in that house with three alphas, one of them being John. Anytime you visited Bobby he was always the sweetest guy.

      “Sure he spoils you, but he treats the rest of us like dirt!” Dean’s sarcasm is heard before he is seen making his way into the kitchen rubbing his face to help him wake up. He sees you sitting at the table and smiles wide.

     “How’s my baby girl?” He stands in the doorway leaning.

     “Ready to eat!” Is your only response. You secretly want to check on his shoulder but can’t move over to him. As if reading your mind he walks straight over and sits in the chair next to you with his bad shoulder facing you. You look at him for consent and he nods silently, never taking his eyes away from yours. You remove the bandages and look at the wound. The stitches weren't that bad and it looks like it’ll heal nicely. You cover up the wound again. Just as you are about lean back Dean grabs the back of your head and pulls you into a kiss.

      “Not at the table!” Bobby yells. Everyone just smiles and laughs. It feels so good to be awake and happy with your two alphas. But your curiosity is starting to nag at you.

      “Are you ready for us to fill you in?” Sam asks. Seriously are they mind readers? You nod your head silently. Sam sits in the chair on the other side of you, so you can easily look at both alphas. They begin to fill you in on what happened over the course of the last two days, how they found you, what the research said, what they planned. The boys then hesitated. They weren't sure how to describe the actual knotting, especially in front of Bobby. They decided to not go into too many details. They mostly skimmed over those parts. They explained your sickness and the claiming and John’s reaction. Dean then explained what happened during the fight. Bobby even chimed in with some info too,

     “John called me after you all left the house. Don’t worry…he’s still alive. He told me you were probably headin’ over here and what you’d done. He instructed me to either kill you myself or lock you up and kick the boys out.” You couldn't believe what you were hearing. You looked at Bobby slightly panicked, the boys grab your hands. “Don’t worry, I ain’t doing any of those things. John Winchester has been a little off since your Momma died. I don't take him too seriously. You have nothing to fear here.” He gives you his biggest grin. Bobby had mellowed since the loss of his omega mate long ago. But you know Bobby has plenty of alpha bite in him when he needs to, you’ve seen him and John go at it a few times. “What I did do, was pull everything I had on multiple matings. You can all feel free to read up on it after breakfast. There is plenty of lore.”

     “How come that stuff never came up when I did my research?” Sam asks.

     “Because it was banned from the histories! Throughout time, the truth became folk stories, urban legends, and myths. You would have to find books that focus on that kind of thing to get any credible info. Luckily, I have a bunch!”

     Breakfast is spent laughing and smiling. You can tell how excited the boys are to have you back, almost to normal. After the table is cleared and the dishes are washed you ask if you can shower. The boys both agree to help you as Bobby just rolls his eyes.

     Sam carries you upstairs and Dean follows. Sam takes you into the bathroom and strips you of your clothes. He then strips down too. He helps you into the shower and bathes you. He spends extra time cleaning out your bottom half, which turns into a make-out session with lots of hand movement. Once you're clean he helps you out, into Dean’s waiting arms. Dean gently dries you off and makes sure your breasts are extra dry, which also leads to a make-out session. Dean finally helps you get dressed just as Sam is finishing his shower. Sam dries off then gets into boxers and climbs into bed. He hasn't slept since before leaving John’s. He was too worried to let you out of his sight and wanted to stay up with you in case you got sick again.

     Dean helps you down the stairs, he is more than capable with only one good arm. You settle into the living room which also serves as a library. You look at Bobby who is already there,

     “So I might get powers because of these?” You point to your two mating bites.

     “Uh huh. Might not happen for a while yet,” is Bobby’s response.

     “So will it be like the force or more like I’m a wizard?” Dean and you start laughing as Bobby just rolls his eyes.

     “I can see that training is gonna be stressful…on me! Idjits…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for sticking with this!!! I'd love to hear your ideas on what powers may develop and where the story should go. I have some ideas, but you are all so creative why not share!! This is the end of part 1, I have another few stories rolling around in my brain to get down. Then I'll come back to this one!


End file.
